kpopphungergamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Reward and punishment ideas
Put your suggestion in the comments below, or log in or sign up to edit this page! Reward and Punishment ideas for the Sims 3 Hunger Games *A VIP party with all the food they can take/eat *Give a sim their own sleeping bag in their inventory to use for 2 days *Try for baby with townie (if male) *Get pregnant and be immune to death challenges until the baby is born (if female) *Have that sim be the only one to be able to sleep on the couch or bed for 2 days *Throw a party with the 3 closest freinds that that sim has *Immunity from the next death challenge/Get Out Of Death Challenge Free Card *Can bring back 1 previously dead contestant or induct 1 townie to be part of their "team". The teammate does all death and reward challenges with the rewarded tribute. If the teammate or tribute wins the reward challenge, both of them get the reward house. If either of them dies, the other keeps going. If one of them wins the reward or recieves the punishment, the other does as well. *Go have some fun with the Sim's favorite co-contestant on another lot in town *Be given a personal bathroom that only they can enter *Have one of the Sim's least helpful traits be swaped for a more useful one (ex. Athletic) *Get a vacation to either China, France or Egypt for the least amount of days possible. (requires World Adventures) *Have max motives for X days *Kill Power - Give the sim who wins the power to immediately kill a sim that they dislike the most. This will be more like the Hunger Games? *Pandora's Box (from Big Brother just a little altered) one trubute gets the opportunity to open one out of two boxes (they are able to decline this offer), each box will have a good feeling surrounding it, however one Box it to be a reward and the other a punishment... For that person. If the box was the reward the rest of the tributes will pay by taking a punishment, if the box is a punishment the rest of the house gets a reward. Either way someone is punishex. Box is a reward to be in a room with a buffet, bar, and hot tub, the tribute who opened the box can enjoy, but the rest of the tributes must swim in the pool for one hour for how many drinks are drunk, plates are eaten, and hours spent in the hot tub. (5 drinks 3 plates, 2 hours = 10 hours in the pool). **Other Ex. Box is a punishment that seemed to be a reward, the tribute thought they would be receiving a feast when all that is there is a jellybean tree and poison apples, the other tributes receive two hours out on the town. *Fill the bar that is the lowest (whether the sim is about to pee pants or is starving to death. * Get a pet * Become friends with everyone. New punishments *Do either Watery Grave or Human Statue magician trick X times * Make a human zoo out of the losing contestant(s) and keep them in there for X days *Locked in a room with a carpet on the ground surounded by fireplaces *X hours out in snowy night with a swimsuit *Locked out of the bedroom and couch *Forced to miss the next meal *Stuck in an empty basement/room for X days/hours **Stuck in a small glass box inside the reward house for X days/hours **Stuck in an empty room with least favorite co-contestant for X days/hours **Stuck in a room containing only rotten/poisoned food for X days/hours **Stuck in a room with rugs randomly placed around and a fireplace, followed by one "accidental" fire *Have the Sim's clothes be stolen and fenced-off for X hours *Use testingcheatsenabled true, and buydebug to get the Cursed Sarcophagus of the Kings and lower the sims energy and have them sleep in it. Do this twice, and they should come out a mummy. (requires World Adventures) *Make them a Coward and make them stay in a graveyard for the night * Be locked in a room full dirty dish's and clothes for 2 days *Be abducted by an alien (this will be interesting) *Click Randomize on everything X times in CAS * Stay in a walled off pool for as much time as KPopp chooses * Stay in a room with 4 Cow plants for X hours * Make your Sim go to jail * Set a dirty toilet as the Sim's head for two Sims days, while forbidding them from washing within that same amount of time. Used ideas Rewards *Get X free snacks *A hot date/night out on the town *Marriage *Have that Sim's least favorite co-contestant punished *Sex *V&D Punishments *Get locked out of the bathroom for X days/hours *Beekeeping *Locked out of the house for X days *Have to eat X magic jelly beans *Be given a interesting makeover *Must wear the most ridiculous costume chosen by KPopp for X days/permanently *Become enemies with everyone *Get locked in a small room for X hours Category:Ideas